A Hotter Touch
by hellstrickster
Summary: Short drabble about a certain Slytherin's erotic fantasy of the trio's know-it-all. WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL


Heaven knows if you were here right now I'd take you up to my room where I was sure we could be alone. I'd lock the door so there would be absolutely no distractions and I was sure to give you my undivided attention. Pulling you into my arms I whisper sweet and loving words. I compliment you on your choice of attire, having picked the one that accentuates your luscious curses of your bosoms, your hips, thighs and your bottom. I always fantasized about school girls. It must have been something about the short skirt and button up shirt that screamed 'easy accesses. It was different on you, however. On you it made sure to say 'it's there but we'll see if you get it'. Lord how I wanted it. These thoughts at the forefront of my mind, excites me and my mouth moves to nibble lightly on your ear, followed by your jaw and down your neck.

I was stopped by a tug on my hair and I snapped back to look at you. You gaze at me with a challenge written all over your face. Grabbing the hem of your black sweater vest at both your sides I life it up and over your head, permitting me easier access to the well fitted dress shirt beneath. Your hair, brought up in a stylish but overly done for the occasion bun, I took it down with ease. Your honey brown hair cascading around your face and down your chest moved me to kiss you once more. My hands rested against your hips, drawing small circles with my fingers which caused you to moan. My tongue begs for entrance and you pause as if to consider not to oblige, but the taste of chocolate and strawberries fill my senses as our tongues meet and wrestle.

My courageous hands have now started a journey up under your shirt over your belly, rising slowly mere centimeters away from their goal. But it wasn't the same without seeing them as well I told myself. Slipping my hands out from under the shirt I grab both bottom corners of the shirt and tug. It worked far better than I had imagined and the buttons fell off leaving your green lace bra in plain view. Piece by piece I remove your clothing until you are left with just your skirt and whatever lies beneath. But I am much too preoccupied with your perfect succulent breasts that stand erect before me. Taking one in my hand I would place the swollen nipple in my mouth and tease it with my tongue until you squirm and moan. While my mouth is busily working on your tender mound, a hand will be gently massaging the other, and every so often my finger will graze the hard nub.

Once you find it hard to stand I'll carry you to my bed and place you down on the cotton sheets. Climbing up, I'll straddle you and raise your hands above your head. My mouth finding yours in a passionate kiss, when the need for air becomes too great I'll sit back. Taking you in with my eyes it will be too difficult to hide my growing erection so I will stand and undress as well, discarding my clothes without a second thought. In front of you clad in nothing, I will run my hands up your legs under your pleaded skirt to your thighs and push them slowly apart. Your panties match your discarded bra. I notice they appear wet and I sigh in anticipation. I run my finger along the one edge of the fabric. Your eyes are closed when I look up, and I continue back up the opposite side. Slipping my finger under the fabric I pull them down you and off, allowing the brisk air to hit your moist pussy. It will take you by surprise and cause you to moan which in turn only makes my erection twitch in anticipation. But I have so much in store I must ignore my throbbing need for now. With a smile I kneel on the floor and slide you to the edge. I see you peering down at me with a mixture of curiosity, fear and arousal. I send you a reassuring smile and lean in to blow on your cunt and chuckle as I watch you tense and shift.

I continue for a few more seconds and glance up to see your hands roaming over your torso and your eyes squeezed shut. I stop to watch your reaction. Your eyes shoot open and you prop yourself up on your hands. I run my hands up your thighs over your stomach around to your back and down to cup your perfectly round and proportioned ass and give it a squeeze. Your hips buck involuntarily and you stare in shock, mouth slightly agape. I'm finding it difficult to concentrate. I place your legs over my shoulders and lean down again. My cold fingers run over the swollen lips of your interest and I hear you collapse onto the mattress once more. My hands roam up to you sides and rub them soothingly as my mouth approaches your entrance. With a single swoop of my tongue across your sensitive slit I have caused you to call out my name. Such a simple act fills me with a sense of power and I do it once again, taking time to taste you properly and hit your clit with the tip. You scream and thrust forward as your hands bury themselves in my chestnut hair and yank. The sharp ping of pain only makes me want more. I take my hands back and add one to the mix.

As my tongue continues its administrations on your clit I slide a finger deep into you. You scream again this time I can hear the pain as well as the excitement and you buck into my mouth once more. My own erection is throbbing painfully now and I can't take it anymore. My hands grip your sides and slide you back towards the center of the bed, your hands now running blindly across your body and you moan from the lack of contact. You lock your legs together in hopes of curing the lost sensation to no avail. Crawling on top of you my pulsating member rests against your warm stomach and my mouth comes down to capture yours as my experienced hands work their magic on your abandoned tits. You legs part as one of my hands move down your stomach towards your prize. With my forefinger I start to tease your clit some more.

We break for air and my mouth continues progress across your jaw line to your neck. As I reach your pulse point my tongue darts out and across it and you tilt your head to allow more access and I take the opportunity to nip the same point with my canines. Your yelp starts to push me over the edge and I sit back. Placing myself between your legs I lift your hips so I can position my shaft at your warm entrance. Giving you a sure look I push into you. I know it hurts being your first time, but I realize the pain will soon subside to pleasure but I allow your body to get used to my length inside you before pulling out and thrusting back in. You whimper and I can see the tears trailing down your pink cheeks. I wipe them away and continue my thrusting littering your angelic face with tender kisses until the pain turns to pleasure and our kisses turn to passion once again. Finding a steady rhythm I proceed to move us both towards sweet release. I start to speed when I see you roll your eyes and your head thrash from side to side. You start to thrust up to meet me and it pays off as you begin to shake and your warm walls contract around me throwing us both into oblivion as our orgasms erupt and I feel my load release into you. I collapse on top of you, without pulling out.

"Love you, Hermione."


End file.
